Rain Rain Go Away
by lilaclila
Summary: Toby/Charlie ONE-SHOT. Toby helps Charlie with a new case and Charlie drives him home. : Another little one-shot for my Toby/Charlie fans.


**Okay, because I got so much positive feedback from my last one shot (and requests for more) I decided to write another one. This one was inspired by my trip to Toronto today. It actually wasn't raining, it was really sunny but I love the rain so I decided to add that. **

**All thoughts are as follows, **_**Plain italics for flashbacks and people's thoughts that Toby doesn't hear, 'italics with apostrophes for thought visions that Toby sees' "and italics with quotes for thoughts that Toby hears."**_

**Note that this story wasn't beta-ed so all mistakes are mine.**

**Rain Rain Go Away**

Toby looked up at the sky. His eyes traveled over the tall silver glass skyscrapers. It was raining. For the hundredth time this week it was raining. Clouds of thoughts threatened to break through his mental barrier as he watched the clear stream of rain make its way to the sewer grate. Today had been another accident filled day. City people just didn't know how to drive in the rain. Especially on the highway. Now the workday was over and he and Oz had parted. He sighed before heading into the drenching drops.

Toby made his way back to his apartment. The rain drenched his clothes as he ran through the Toronto streets. He was almost back at home, breathing hard, when he got a hit that knocked him off his feet.

' _"Help!" it was a woman, not very old, mid twenties. There was another man there and he was pointing the gun right at the woman. In the background Toby could see street signs. They were in an alley right off the corner of Bay Street and College Street. The police station was right near there. The woman tried to scream, but __she was to out of breathe. Toby wondered why there was no one else who heard them. "You know what I want," the man said. Toby got a good view of the man. Enough to identify him. "I don't know what your talking about!" the out of breath woman said. "Give it to me now!" the gunman shouted. The lady cried and the man shot her. There were screams heard in the background and then the thought went black.'_

Toby got up and recovered quickly. Grabbed his phone and dialed 911.  
"Hello this is paramedic Toby Logan, there's been a shooting in an alley right by the Bay Street and College. Someone has been shot, and she might be dead." Toby said into the phone. "Are you hurt sir?" the operator asked. "No, no just send an ambulance and hurry!" Toby said. "Paramedics are on their way. Thank you." the operator said and Toby hung up. He immediately called Charlie.

"Marks!" she said into the phone. She sounded like she had been running. "Charlie!" "Toby this isn't the time I-" she started to say. "I know," Toby cut her off, "The shooting. Is she dead?" he said urgently. "How did you-" she got cut off again. "Is she dead?" "Yes." "Damn it. I'll be there in a minute." He said sounding frustrated. "Toby-" but he had already hung up his phone, cutting her off once again. He took a big breath and ran.

He got there five minutes after. He arrived just as they were putting the body on the stretcher and loading it in the ambulance to take it to the morgue. He spotted Charlie and quickly ran over to her. She was talking to some people (supposedly temporary witnesses.) as she wrote in her note pad and then dismissed the witness before starting turn to a new one.

"Charlie!" Toby called. "Logan! You called paramedics, they told me. Where were you?" Charlie demanded. "I know who did it." he said quietly when he got near her. Her brow furrowed when he said it but in a minute she understood. _She looks cute when she does that._ Toby thought without meaning to.

"Did you..." she pointed to he head and he nodded. "I was almost home when it happened. Good thing the police station is near here...not that it helped much." Toby said. "You said you saw the killer, which one is he?" Charlie said motioning to the crowd. Toby saw the culprit sneaking away from the back of the crowd. It was still raining hard but she could tell that it was him. Toby pointed towards him. Charlie nodded, and made way to him. She took a way that put herself right in front of the killer right before he could get away. "Are you going some where sir?" Charlie asked. Toby had followed and crossed his arms like an important cop. Good thing Charlie didn't see, or else he would be dead.

As soon as the murderer saw them he ran. Charlie took off after him chasing him down. Toby followed, but kept distance. In the end the guy cooperated and came to the station. The cops got a confession and the guy was locked up. Once again, Charlie was inwardly thanking Toby for helping, but outwardly scolding him for getting involved in something so dangerous.

"Hey helped get the guy didn't I? Isn't that worth anything?" he whined. "Yes but sticking your nose in this stuff could get you seriously hurt." Charlie said. She wouldn't admit it but she really cared for him...more than she should. "I can't have that on my conscience." she added.

They were still at the station and Charlie was sitting at her desk with Toby looming above her. "But I love helping you, and being able to use my gift to help others." Toby told her. "Well I don't love you helping me." Charlie replied. "Awe that hurts Detective." he said with an over exaggerated frown as he clutched his heart. "It's not that I don't _appreciate_ your help, its just you're so..." she looked up at him, eyes traveling over his whole body when she did so, "...distracting sometimes...Most of the time." she finished.

Toby grabbed a chair and rolled to her desk before plopping down in it. "I can't be all that bad." he said, leaning on her desk beside her. "Oh you are." she responded, trying to look through her paperwork. "Really?" he asked getting closer. She finally looked up and retorted, "Yes!" Toby gave one of his huge smiles _that were also kind of cute_ and backed away to a respectable distance. "Are you happy now?" she asked. Toby just grinned and she rolled her eyes and went back to her paperwork, just as Detective Becker came in. "Hey Charlie-" he stopped talking as he saw Toby, "I was just going, have a good night." He finished finally. "Going? What time is it?" she asked. "Ten o'clock." he replied before leaving.

"How did it get so late?" said to no one in particular. "It was six when I left work." Toby said. Charlie had temporarily forgot he was here. "And I ate and walked so the would make it around quarter to seven when-" "I can't possibly finish all this paperwork now! I'll have to leave it until tomorrow." Charlie wasn't one to leave things, but she really wanted to get home. She didn't think she could stand anymore Toby Logan. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Toby asked. Obviously he had his barriers up.

"I don't walk, I drive, besides it's pouring rain out there. You're the one who should get a ride from me." Before she realized what she had said the words were already out of her mouth. Toby stared out the window at the dimly streetlight lit rain. "If you're offering..." Well she had already said it. "Sure, it'll save you cab money, and you don't have to tip." she smiled, she didn't know why but she just felt like it. He smiled back and she grabbed her coat. So did he, and they headed off.

It was still raining when they got in the car from the underground parking area, and as soon as they were out of it, rain hit the windshield. "Will this rain ever let up?" Toby asked from the passenger's seat. Charlie shrugged. As they waited for the light in front of them to change, Charlie noticed how Toby's hair had dried from being drenched. It looked slightly wild, and she decided she liked it that way. "I like your hair that way, it looks good." Wait did she just compliment him on his hair? "Thanks Detective." Toby said with his grin. It made her smile too. Maybe Toby Logan wasn't that bad after all. The light changed green and they were off again. Just then the thinning rain stopped and the clouds started to roll away for the first time in a week.

The ride to Toby's was short, as he lived near by. He had kept her laughing the whole way. He spotted his apartment building and inwardly sighed. "Looks like you can finally get rid of me now." he said with some lament. He liked to hang out with Charlie, and bug her with his smart-ass remarks too. Charlie looked at him, smile hardly fading. _"Do I really want to?"_ Toby heard her think. She hadn't noticed that he heard though. "At least its not raining anymore." she said sympathetically. "But don't slip." she warned and he laughed. She glanced out the windshield. Everything was illuminated by the bright white light of the moon, drinking it up because it had been gone all week. She also looked up at the big moon through the Toronto skyscrapers. She sighed. Then she heard Toby move in his seat. When she turned to look at him, she found his face centimeters away from hers. They stared at each other for a moment, eyes traveling each other's faces. Hers eventually landing on his eyes, and his landing on her lips. He gave her the opportunity to pull away but she didn't, then slowly and softly he pressed his lips to hers. She relaxed immediately and pressed back until they were both kissing.

There under the bright moon they kissed softly until, Toby broke away. Not for long though, because straight after he took in a breathe of air, he put his hand around her neck and pulled her close to him. She parted her lips slightly and let him gain access. He nibbled gently on her lower lip, before she thrust her tongue into his mouth. There they explored each other's mouths until they needed to part for air. They leaned they're foreheads against each other while they panted.  
"From the moment I met you, I was after you." he confessed before kissing her softly again. "You've always fascinated me." she replied, before kissing him back. Shivers were still running down her spine when they parted for the last time that night.

As Toby stepped out of the car, Charlie said, "This doesn't mean that you can come to work and...distract me every day you know." Toby smiled and shut the door. Then he was gone. Toby Logan wasn't bad at all, Charlie decided.

**Alright so there's the new fic! Remember reviews are golden, so press that button (that isn't green anymore, grrr ( ) and I will be happy and possibly post another one-shot!**

**And **_**One More To The Story **_** is still coming slowly, sorry. But don't worry it's still coming!**

**lilaclila**


End file.
